More than just one part two
by Jenny Sager
Summary: more in depth than part one, PLEASE read! :)


Ok, first of all this is my disclaimer...Im using some of the charectors from J.K. Rowlings books but Im not associated (duh) with her. Secondly, Ive heard some comments about who's this Professor Rudlin? Well, he's just a guy I made up. That's what fan fic is all about right? :) Enjoy!  
  
More than just one part two  
by Jenny Sager  
  
It's been nearly a month into the school year at Hogwarts and Cyndel Twigg was learning more now than she has in her short lifetime. Professor McGonagall was back teaching transfiguration but only to the second years and up...Professor Rudlin still had the first years.  
  
"Twigg! Twigg! Where are you?!" Draco Malfoy yelled down the corridor. Cyndel was hiding behind an open door. "You really gonna let er have it?" Whitey asked. Draco glared at him, "Of course I am! This is the second time this week she put that laughing spell on me and I got in trouble in potions class!" Cyndel covered her mouth so they couldnt hear her giggling. Whitey laughed, "Well it was kinder funny Draco to see you fall over in yer chair like that." Draco shook his head as he pulled Whitey's ear, "You thought that wer funny eh?" Whitey squirmed, "Ouch! No, no! No Draco I was just kidding!"  
  
"Gentlemen, where are you suppose to be?" Professer Lupin asked as he walked up. Both boys quit their spat and stood at attention. "Um to The Great Hall sir." Malfoy said. Lupin shook his head, "Then get going."  
Both boys quickly left the corridor. Cyndel sighed a breath of relief as she stepped out from behind the door. Professor Lupin quickly turned towards her and smiled, "Ah miss Twigg correct? Im professor Lupin I teach Defense against the Dark Arts."  
Cyndel hesitated, "How do you do sir, I think Im in your class." she said as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket that had a list of all her classe on it. Professor Lupin chuckled, "Yes you are, front row I believe next to the windows."  
she sheepishly grinned, "Oh yes, yes that's right. Sorry, I just have so many classes, I cant remember them all." he nodded, "You take after Hermoine." she perked up, "Oh Hermoine's the best sir!"  
  
Professor Lupin turned to go down the corridor then glanced back at Cyndel, "Miss Twigg, stick close to Potter and you'll be just fine, after all you two are family." He said as he went don the corridor. Cyndel scratched her head, "How'd he know Harry and I are like family..well we are kinda Sirus is our Godfather.  
But How did Lupin know that?" She thought.  
  
Later that day Harry and Cyndel were outside watching Quidditch practice. Harry's team just finished their practice. "Harry?" Cyndel asked. "Yeah?" Cyndel fidgeted, "What do you know about Professor Lupin?" Harry laughed, "Plenty! Why?" Cyndel shrugged, "Well, how did he know about us? I mean about our connection to Sirus?"  
Harry looked curiously at her, "Where did you hear he knew?" she sighed as she sat on the grass, "He told me. But is it just a trick to get me to admit it?" Harry shook his head "No, no its not a trick. Lupin and Black are long time friends. They were friends with my parents when they were kids. And apparently Sirus was friends with your parents too."  
Cyndel sadly nodded,"Yes he was. They were very good friends. And Sirus taught me lots of spells and charms." Harry patted her on the head, "I bet he's a great teacher." she smiled as she nodded, "Oh yeah." she said.  
  
"Cyndel!" Ginny called from across the field. Cyndel looked over at her, "Oh! I forgot! We were going to practice our charms together!" she said as she got up and started to run over to Ginny. "Bye Harry see you later!" Harry waved, "See ya and dont forget to go to Lupin's class!" She stopped for a moment, "Lupins class? Yikes! I cant forget that, that'll be twice this week I've missed  
if I do!" She ran up to Ginny, "Ready?" Ginny asked. Cyndel nodded, "Sure but I gotta remember to go to Lupins class or Harry wont let me hear the end of it." They studied in their room practicing and practicing. Ginny laid back on her bed, "What a ya think bout Harry?" she asked. Cyndel scratched her head, "He's nice." Ginny laughed as she sat up, "Dont you think he's cute er anything?"  
Cyndel laughed, "Harry? Eww!" Ginny laughed, "Ah guess yer too young to like boys to know what Im talking about. "Do you think he's cute?" Cyndel asked with curiousity. Ginny nodded, "Shh..dont tell nobody but yeah I er do." she said as she smiled.  
  
Looking outside at the sun, "Uh you got 'bout five minutes before Lupins class ya know." Ginny said.  
Cyndel jumped off her bed and got on the floor and looked under her bed, "Yikes! I gotta get my wand and books!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her things and scrambled to her feet. She raced down the corridor and around the corner when she ran into someone...she gasped when she looked up to see who it was. "Uh..huh huh Hi Draco." she nervously said as she took a step back. Draco had his arms crossed in front of him and just stood there for a moment.  
"So, thought yer gonna get off scotch free eh?" Cyndel knew she was dead meat unless she could think of something fast, "Uh no Draco I..it was..it was just a joke you know." Draco wasnt laughing. "Time for me to do a little spell on you Twigg!" he yelled as he took a step closer to her. "Lay off Malfoy!" a vocie called out from behind him. He spun around, "Potter! Stay outta this it aint got nothing to do with you!" Harry shook his head, "No way Draco, nobody messes with my little sister." Cyndel was astonished, "His sister? Me? Well, I guess in a round about way but whoa to say that to Malfoy?"  
She thought.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow, "Sister?" he cackled, "Oh boy Potter's got a sister.." he walked around Cyndel in a circle as she glared at him, "A baby!" he laughed. Cyndel clenched her fists, "I should turn ya into a toad Malfoy!" she yelled. Malfoy glared and started with a comeback when Harry stepped in between them, "Malfoy..uh doesnt your house need more points? And I heard that any more disputes and your houses looses points." Malfoy grunted and walked off, "Next time Twigg!" he shouted.  
Cyndel hugged Harry, "Thank you! I dont know what would have happened if you wouldna shown up." Harry grinned, "Ah, Malfoys just all mouth ya know..well most the time. Shouldnt you be in class?" She gasped, "Oh no!" She ran down the corridor and into the class room. She quietly made her way to her seat. Professor Lupin was in the middle of a lecture. "So class, that's the assignment, you may begin." he said. Cyndel sheepishly got up from her desk and walked up to Professor Lupin, "Um professor Lupin, I..I was late to class so..I missed the asssignment. But its not my fault that Im late.." Lupin cut her off, "We are studying dementors chapter three miss Twigg.  
And yes I know why your late." Cyndel looked suprized, "You do sir?" Lupin nodded, "I could hear Malfoy grumbling clear down the corridor." he laughed.  
  
That night Cyndel and Ginny were "Exploring" the school's corridors. "Yer sure this invisibility cloak here works?" Ginny asked as they slowly made there way down the corridor underneath the cloak. Cyndel giggled, "Yup, Sirus showed me how to do it long time ago...okay stop now take three steps to the left..tada we made it!" she exclaimed as she pulled the cloak off of them. Ginny looked around, "Nothing here but hallway." Cyndel shook her head, "Thats what yer suppose to think." she said as she pushed one of the bricks in the wall.  
a secret door opened out of the wall, "C'mon" Cyndel said to her friend. Ginny grinned, "So where does this go?" Cyndel paused, "Dont know yet I just found it yesterday." They went through the doorway and down a hidden staircase. They got to the bottom and found a big hallway. "Look over there, there's three doors!" Ginny yelled. They ran to the doors and then looked at eachother, "Which one?" Cyndel asked. Ginny shrugged, "You got me, just pick one." Cyndel sighed, "I wonder whats behind the doors? And which one should we open first?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
  



End file.
